


［马东马］金斗笠

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, brothers homo, 类聊斋, 非现实历史架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: *本文全是瞎编的#架空传说 聊斋走向#伪兄弟骨科#差一点就be
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	1. （一）

（一）

春日好。下午难得微风习习，小男孩女孩在一起扑蝴蝶，嬉笑着，也没大人看管。凉亭下有个乖巧公子，还在抄写经文，全然不理会周围玩伴的笑闹，握笔的手攥得紧紧的，额角渗出滴滴汗珠。

李敏亨是知县的大公子，从小寄托了知县一家子的厚望，背书抄经，待学成后进京赶考，当个天子朝堂之上的大官，光耀门楣。李敏亨也听从父母教诲，两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书。从来在读书上没抹过官府子弟的脸面。这个孩子乖巧又老实，好像除了读书以外，他也没有什么特别喜欢做的。

而李知县的二公子可完全不是这样，兄弟俩只差一岁，李东赫却皮淘皮淘的，念书坐不住板凳，这也摸摸，那也玩玩，屋里屋外上蹿下跳，皮肤也晒得比常坐在屋里学习的敏亨黑。知县老爱说他前世是孙猴子的山上下来转世投胎来的。除非知县祭家法，否则李东赫绝不听管教，挨了几次揍，倒也乖了些，可贪玩的性子是一点儿没变。知县想着还是李敏亨能指望，渐渐也不严格要求东赫出人头地了，只要不在他眼前晃悠，便由着他性子玩闹。现在东赫年纪也长了，还爱和女孩子玩闹，家宅中的丫头到街头巷尾的姑娘都和他热络，李东赫长得好，说话又机灵，青春的女孩子也爱和他笑闹。

但是吧，街头巷尾的女孩子好像还是暗恋大公子李敏亨的多些。在她们看来，李敏亨英俊潇洒，成熟稳重，腹有诗书，将来是做大官的材料，要是能跟敏亨公子落下一个青梅竹马的实来，以后自己也是大户人家的夫人了。二公子李东赫虽然有趣，但是比起李敏亨来只有少爷的轻浮。少女们成熟得早，芳心暗许，男孩子们似乎还是概念全无，看不出姑娘心思的所以然。

这一下午闹的是有点累了，姑娘小姐们挥着手绢往脸蛋上扇风，眼光还瞟着一边亭子里的李敏亨，也不见他出来玩，跟一尊石佛一样，就说要散了，李东赫便遣自己身边的小童送姑娘们回家，自己跑到亭子底下找他敏亨哥。

“敏亨哥——”李东赫声音比人先到，他没敢像以前一样拍李敏亨的背，上次他在李敏亨抄书时拍了一下背，李敏亨一个措不及防把纸写坏了。看着好不容易抄的经破了，李敏亨立刻变得沉郁下来，虽然他从来不对弟弟发作，但是李东赫把他哥的表情看在眼里，心里更歉疚，他主动说帮敏亨重新抄一份，敏亨冷冷地说不用，慌得李东赫好几天没敢跟他哥说话。

“敏亨哥，今天学的怎么样？我们什么时候回家啊？”李东赫擦擦额角的汗，不修边幅地把靴子脱在一旁，盘腿坐到李敏亨的席子上。

李敏亨听言望了一眼李东赫：“回家吗？现在回也可以。”

李东赫听了开心笑了：“那我回去给敏亨哥做饭吃！”

李敏亨也笑了一下，把摊开的书一本一本收起来。李东赫抢过敏亨的毛笔，“我去帮敏亨哥涮笔！”一边喊着一边跑走了。

李敏亨看着弟弟奔跑的背影，轻轻笑了一下。对他来说，这种轻松的日子不多了，下个月他就要上京考试，心里多少有些紧张和敏感，但是这个弟弟，一直都在自己身边，虽然有时闹腾了些，但对他来说，也是一种宽慰了。

抱着书本纸笔回家的路上，兄弟二人还是一如既往的相处模式，李敏亨稳稳当当走在后面，看着弟弟李东赫在前头跑跑跳跳，一会折片叶子，一会指远方的漂亮鸟儿给他敏亨哥看，可惜敏亨念书似乎伤了眼神，李东赫怎么给他指，李敏亨就说看不见，急的李东赫想把那只鸟抓到眼前给他哥看。

过会两人并肩走在一起的时候，李敏亨突然说：“东赫啊，我觉得父母亲好像还是更喜欢你一些。”

“哥你说什么？”李东赫听见李敏亨这样说，愣住了。

“我说父母亲好像更喜欢东赫你呢，比起我。”李敏亨笑了笑。

“你说的什么话啊哥，看书看昏头了？父母亲把希望都放在你身上呢，不像我，从小到大没少挨打。街坊四邻夸的都是你，哪有我的份儿，父母亲喜欢你都来不及。”

“我说真的啊，东赫你看你的名字，都比我起的好。东方的东、显赫的赫，怎么看也是堪当大业的名字啊。你这个人就是读不得书，不然你脑子这么聪明，一定比你哥我学得好。”

“哥哥您别提了，您几时听过街坊四邻叫过我东赫？人家都只叫我‘知县府上的二公子’、‘敏亨的弟弟’，要这么好的名字有什么用。这辈子我也不会去啃那个圣贤书了，咱家的大业还是交给你吧，也比我这种野孩子放心吧。”李东赫说着话又忍不住蹦跳起来。

“你说什么野孩子呢！我看你是挺野，回去叫父亲收拾你。”李敏亨假装生气，朝李东赫瞪圆眼睛。

见这个乖哥哥凶了一句，李东赫立刻吐吐舌头，又倔着说：“我的好哥哥，哪回爹要揍我，不是你挡在我前面替我扛着？我谢谢您还来不及呢。”说着把头贴在李敏亨的颈间，细碎的头发扫的他脸上痒痒的。李敏亨平时看着是个严肃的大哥，偏偏对弟弟调皮的撒娇招架不住。

李敏亨像是想到了什么，明媚地笑起来。“东赫啊，做‘敏亨的弟弟’不好吗？你大哥我拼命读书，光耀家业，外面的事我来管，东赫你就安心地玩，永远做个快乐的李家小少爷，好不好？”

李东赫一听此话，内心泛起一阵波动。他没答话，装作没听见去挠他敏亨哥的痒痒肉。

两位公子回到府中时，李家夫人正挺着肚子在花园散步赏花，李东赫连忙跑上去搀扶母亲，李敏亨只是驻足点头行礼。李夫人生育大儿子敏亨已经是十六年前了，这次偶然有孕，李家上上下下都紧张得很，只盼娘俩儿平平安安。李夫人被两个小子吵了大半辈子，天天去送子庙里求女孩，现在儿子也大了，若这次是女孩，一定留在身边好好疼。

那时李东赫第一天听说自己也能当哥哥了，乐得一蹦三尺高，指着李敏亨的鼻子说你可不再是咱家唯一的哥哥了，等我也当了哥哥，咱俩比比谁做哥哥做得好。李敏亨笑他孩子气，把他按住怕他冲撞了母亲。自那以后，李夫人的肚子就成了李东赫在李家的唯一头等大事，恨不得绕着母亲转，忙前忙后地伺候，家里的丫头看了都忍不住掩面笑他。李夫人常常被他闹得眼睛烦，便念叨你李东赫要是学你敏亨哥那么老实，我也不是非要生个妹妹不可。李东赫一听敏亨的名字就蔫了下去，但是数日以来对母亲的亲近热情也丝毫未减。

李敏亨也常常对李东赫念道理，说自己不日就要进京，叫他稳重一些，“东赫啊，你年岁也长了，该学会在家照看父母，我这个做哥哥的在外面挂记，东赫你就算帮我忙好么。”

李东赫受不了听他哥念他，像个唐僧一样。“我也是李家的儿子，照顾爹娘本是我该做的。你只管念你的书，不要念我了。”

李敏亨闭嘴看书，弟弟还是撒娇时可爱些。


	2. （二）

（二）

一转眼，大考的日子就快到了，李知县亲身忙前忙后地帮李敏亨置备行李。家中一向清简，佣人并不多，女佣本来只有母亲陪嫁来的，因为之前知县的母亲久病，敏亨东赫年纪太小，李夫人分身乏术，才添了两个丫头。又选了可靠的随从送敏亨公子进京赶考，这会该忙着去车行找合适的马车。李夫人的身子也渐渐重了，不方便操持家务，李东赫也不往外跑了，帮着准备李敏亨的路上捎的东西。

李东赫搬着木头箱子，在庭院当中休息，目光跟着李知县飘过来又飘过去。

知县不愧官场多年，一瞟就知道他揣着小心思：“有什么话快说。”

“爹，我也想进京。”

“干你的活儿去。”

“为什么不行啊爹？”

“你哥上京是去考试，你上京干嘛去？不就是凑着热闹，想去京城玩闹？你娘身子不方便，老实留下照看家吧。”

“可是……”

“东赫，你就留在家吧。你忘了答应过我要在家陪父亲母亲了？”李敏亨来到院子里，打断李东赫的话。“不急这一时。等我考成了，接咱们全家都进京。”

见李东赫不说话了，李敏亨又凑到东赫耳边说只有他们听得到的悄悄话。

“咱们兄弟俩好久没一起洗澡了吧，晚上跟哥一起洗个澡？”

老实说，好几年兄弟俩没一起洗澡了，李东赫还有点害羞。

尤其是他哥白皙的皮肤映入眼帘的时刻，李东赫把脸埋进泡着的热水里，脸和热水一样热。

李东赫爱跑出去玩的性子收不住，任凭太阳晒黑他的皮肤。而李敏亨大门不出二门不迈地念书，如同温室里的花朵，依旧保持这幼儿般的皮肤底色。

热水蒸腾人，李敏亨从备好的水果里顺手剥了只荔枝到李东赫面前：“张嘴。”

李东赫只好从水里冒出脑袋，烫红了脸，张开嘴巴把荔枝吞进去。

李敏亨没有把自己的手收走，还是等在李东赫嘴边，等着李东赫吃完荔枝的果肉，把果核吐在他手里。

等到李敏亨挤进大水桶里，水位明显上涨了老高一截。已经不再是小孩子的身体了，兄弟俩个子高了，肩膀也宽了，浴桶已经无法像孩提时代那样供他们玩耍打闹了。李敏亨只要扬起胳膊，就会变成给李东赫赏了一下子。水里的李敏亨安静看着李东赫，也不说话。

李东赫被看得不自在，跨出浴桶，拿了个水瓢，顺着李敏亨的脖颈给他浇热水。

“东赫真乖。”李敏亨舒服地闭上眼睛。

“照顾哥哥，应该的。”李东赫接着给李敏亨刷背。

“哥这次上京要走多久？”

“车马劳顿，月余才到得了京城。何时回家就不知道了，考过以后，就得听朝廷安排了。”

李东赫没说话。

“等一考完我就发家书，若是我脱不开京城，就在家信里跟父亲说，叫你给我捎东西来，你就也能上京啦。”

李东赫这才笑了一下。

“哥，我不是去京城贪玩。我就是想跟着你。”

“我知道。你玩归玩，哪次不是在我眼皮底下才欢实，我不跟着，撵你你都不去玩。”

“什么啊，我是怕京城那么远，一路上碰见坏人，哥你成天只念书讲道理，我是、我是怕你不安全。”

李敏亨哈哈大笑：“行啊，我们东赫是长大了，还要保护哥哥了。做哥哥的有你这样的好弟弟，当然开心着呢。”

李东赫也低下头嘿嘿笑了。

“东赫过来，换哥给你刷背。”

李敏亨从浴桶里出来，又给李东赫添了热水，李东赫像一条鱼滑进水里。

“我们东赫也长大了呢，就要成为男人了。你天天跟街头巷尾那些姑娘家打成一片，哥可都看着呢啊，讨哪个做老婆啊？”李敏亨知道东赫喜欢冲水，一遍一遍舀着热水浇在他健康的皮肤上。

“说什么呢啊哥。”李东赫脸更热了。“别拿我调笑了，哪家不是哥哥先娶媳妇？据无所不能的东赫所知，对你芳心暗许的可不少。等你去京城做了大官，她们等着飞上枝头呢。”

李敏亨也笑了：“那我是不是得讨个京城大官的千金做老婆？”

“哥你一表人才，要学识有学识，要长相有长相，皇宫里的公主配你都不过分。”  
*李东赫真会放彩虹屁，对不起都怪我*

“可别拿你哥打趣了。”李敏亨虽然也经历了思春期，但尚未开得情窦，听了这些打趣的话，难免有些害羞。

“哥，今晚我能跟你一起睡觉吗？我不会吵你的。”

“好，你直接来我房里吧。”

晚上李敏亨刚把被子拍的蓬松，李东赫就抱着自己的枕头钻进屋来。三步并作两步跳上床榻，直往被窝里钻。李敏亨被他弄得痒痒，一边哈哈笑一边推他，李东赫还偏偏要搂住李敏亨的腰不放。

闹得累了，李东赫与李敏亨并肩躺在榻上，抬头望着房梁。

“哥，你这就走了。”

“嗯。不过我不是说了嘛，等我一安顿好就还会给父亲写信叫你再来，到时候我们就可以再见面了。”

“其实我也知道，但是从生下来从来没有和哥哥分开这么长时间过，我也不知道该怎么办，哥哥只有我一个弟弟不是吗……”

马克翻了个身，面向东赫，“不会呀，你想一想，母亲很快要生下妹妹或是弟弟，你又会和妈妈一起照顾他，这样你也会是哥哥了。你是不是就会知道你‘哥哥！哥哥！’地叫我时，我的心情呢？”

说完，敏亨又转了回去，接着盯着黑夜中漆黑一片的房梁的方向。“只是有点可惜，我不会在你身边和你一起看到妹妹出生，希望你可以代替我这份，一起照顾好妈妈，照顾好我们的妹妹。”

“我知道了哥，晚安。”李东赫往被子里缩了缩，李敏亨听得他声音闷闷的。

“晚安。”敏亨不再望着房梁，闭上了眼。

再睁眼，日头已经出了山坡。李敏亨醒来，把身上挂着的李东赫的手臂移开，李东赫便也跟着醒了。

他们兄弟两个，敏亨怕冷，东赫怕热，小时候睡在一起时，李东赫身上的被子常常跑到李敏亨身上。有时李敏亨会夜里醒来给弟弟盖被子，直到他们两个分房间住。

李东赫伸出手，李敏亨便握住，一使劲把李东赫从床上拽起来。因为今天是重要的日子，李东赫难得地不赖床，跟着哥哥一起更衣洗漱。

在家门口送别时，李敏亨感觉到难过哽在心头。这是他十几年来第一次离开家人自己出远门，远在京城。他与父母拥抱，又和母亲交代几句，然后望向在后面等着的李东赫。他一张开怀抱，李东赫便冲上来。“哥，东赫祝你高中状元。”

“谢谢……”

李敏亨与他分开，又望了望自己的家，转身登上马车。

高头大马转过去，一家人在门口送别他们的长子。李东赫跟上去，在马车后面走着。李敏亨从车窗外探头和家人挥别时才发现他跟着，便劝他回去，见李东赫不听，只好让他上马车来，直到快到了城边，李东赫不能再跟着了。

“回去吧，东赫，到这儿就可以了。记得等我给你给你写的信。”敏亨说。

李东赫点点头，“我会去看哥的。哥一个人在外面，多小心些。”

“我知道。”

他们又再拥抱了一下。李东赫把他上马车之前从路边拈的狗尾巴草插在李敏亨的书带子里，便下车去了。


	3. （三）

（三）

李敏亨到了京城，找到客栈后便让仆从回家去了。他虽读了不少书本知识，可在京城也是一个人初来乍到，多有一些小心翼翼。

但毕竟京城规矩多且繁杂，这日他没记住经由坊间的何时停歇，等他要从此路返回客栈时，路口已经封起了，他又是外乡人，自然无法通行。

李敏亨自然是懊恼不堪，本想向人打听还有哪些可回的路，才想到京城从内到外不同环区刹门时间是递增的，此时他在外，客栈在内，今日便是进不去了。

他只好再打听最近的旅馆想去暂过一夜。虽然有好心人为他指路，可他毕竟人生地不熟，还是找了半天都没找到，眼下天色已黑，处处飘起炊烟，李敏亨又饿又累，只想先投奔一处人家歇歇脚。

正在苦恼去哪里，幸运的是眼前一处宅院似乎有在生火做饭，于是李敏亨决定上前去叩门。

“多有得罪，我是一过路书生，今日时候太晚，无法赶回，求借贵处暂住一晚，希望好心人帮帮忙了，日后必有重谢！”

虽然没有人来应门，但是李敏亨不自觉地推开了门，一边向里走，一边左顾右盼。这间民居简朴，好像有人居住，又好像很久没人来过，一时间很难说出什么特征，大概京城的民居也是富贵在上，平民有别吧。他就一直往里走，很快，背后的院门打开来，走进来一个妇人。

说是妇人，她的体态看起来要更年轻一些。李敏亨见了主人，只好又将刚才在门口讲的话重新说了一遍。“多有得罪。”他补充道。

那妇人看了他一眼，道：“无妨，我正带了只烧鸡回来，同姥姥一起吃晚饭。你若寻不着落脚之处，于理于情，我也当留你一夜。”

她声音更为年轻，李敏亨便回道：“谢谢姑娘。”此时妇人褪去了面巾，确实是个身量娇小的姑娘，李敏亨暗自庆幸未失了礼，又问，“敢问姑娘尊姓？”

“公子不必多礼，我姓赵，名怡琅。”

“赵姑娘，或许可有些我能帮的上手的？”李敏亨虽不通庖厨，但总归不忍吃白饭。

“公子是客，坐着便是，晚饭稍后便好了。只是一般茶饭，公子莫要嫌弃。”

李敏亨忙揖了一揖。若这赵姑娘尚未婚配，李敏亨宿在此地是有不妥，可听她说家里还有姥姥，那也不算是孤男寡女。

赵姑娘先是给敏亨盛了饭用，又在锅中取了一些，说是姥姥在里屋，要亲自侍奉姥姥用饭，便端着碗盘进里屋去了。

李敏亨餐饭进肚，觉得精神也舒适许多。赵怡琅为他收拾了简居暂住，李敏亨再道谢，还想要问候姥姥以表礼节。怡琅称姥姥年事已高，饭后已经休息，李敏亨只好作罢。

或许房子是太旧了，夜里李敏亨总觉得室内似有风穴，气流不停从面上划过。想来可能是未闭紧的门窗不小心成了穿堂风，便起身来关紧门窗。

李敏亨向内拉窗框，却拉不动，原来这木式窗构要先向外展开一定的角度才能重新合上。于是李敏亨向外推窗，却看到院内一个什么影子似是受了惊动，恍惚之间又好像什么都没看到。

李敏亨小时候因为体弱多病，在山上和师父同住过一段时间，他隐隐约约觉得像是山上的动物，或许是偷鸡的黄鼠狼或者狐狸什么的。正想着，房门被推开了。

“李公子。”那赵怡琅身着亵衣，披一件单衫，步入李敏亨房中。

李敏亨连忙转身注视着一步步靠近的她，“赵姑娘为何深夜还不休息？”

“我夜里起身，李公子可是睡不惯？为何半夜推窗？有哪里不便的么？”

“话说回来，院子里可能有……有黄鼠狼还是狐狸，姑娘多小心。”

赵怡琅听了不惊反笑，此时她已和李敏亨面对面，李敏亨不由得感觉奇怪。

“我看公子学识颇高，一表人才，此次你大考必将一举得名。”

“姑娘吉言……”

李敏亨还未说完，赵姑娘又接下去：“你应该看出我尚未出阁，你未婚，我未嫁，不如公子……”她伸手将书带子上别的杂草丢到地上，把李敏亨向床榻逼近。“公子与我结连理可好？”

李敏亨听闻此言，慌得只知道吞口水，赵姑娘见他失了魂魄的样子，不免好笑。她只肩膀轻轻一耸，那衣衫竟滑落下来。

这下子李敏亨手比嘴还快，一手遮眼，一手推拒那女子，嘴上连忙说着不可不可。

赵怡琅反怒：“我知你是有大运的人，看来你一心想娶公主，攀个高枝，见了我的真身，嫌我是个土狐狸呢！”随着她话音愈狠，房间内更是狂风四起。

把圣贤书作一日三餐尤甚的李敏亨哪里见过这种阵仗，平日只道子不语怪力乱神，平时也少看闲书志怪，何曾想到自己眼前撞上狐仙演聊斋。那狐仙姑娘仍是衣衫不整，李敏亨始终紧闭双眼，叫：“使不得！小生只是一心苦学，求取功名，男女之事未曾令我二心，只道红线自有安排，仙娘大人莫要在小生低微之身上耽误修为……”

“罢了罢了！我何必挡了公子做皇亲的大运。你且等着罢！”狐仙赵怡琅只一转身，将衣服收得服贴，袖一振，那恶风便也住了。

李敏亨仍是止不住一身冷汗，溻湿了内衫。只听狐仙幽幽道，“赵女与你成婚，你却不乐意，想想一生不过须臾间，何必顾虑爱不爱你？做那皇帝的姑爷，又是甚么好福气？今日予你你不受，明日只会失去更重要的东西。”

狐仙是自在惯了，言不言白不白的话混在一块说，李敏亨若要仔细耳朵听，觉得头更加晕。一身冷汗吹恶风，终是支持不住，直昏了过去。

李敏亨恢复意识时，觉着周身湿气重，一个抖擞醒来一看，自己正趴在院子井口边上，浑身被露水沾湿，连头发和面部都挂着水一般。那院子已经不似有人在了，李敏亨也不再敢上前去探，只能起身离开这个院子，拖着脚步回客栈去。这一回去他便发烧了两日。

<未完待续>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **赵怡琅조이랑这个名字hgr也会起，对我来说算是一个韩国名字放进古风也不违和的名字了。（应该是那种没有确切汉字对应的名字）


	4. （四）

（四）

昏睡之余，想想这热症像极李敏亨孩提时某一次感风寒发热，头脑昏昏沉沉，四肢提不起劲。但当时年纪太小，已经记不清楚是怎么痊愈了。只是后来他便不再常生病。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483517/chapters/72496296/edit#

这次却没有那么幸运，李敏亨去笔试时还带着两分脑热，见了卷子也是随心落笔。直到离了考场，失意的劲头才赶上来，笔下答了些什么，忘的已是一干二净。

毕竟苦读这许多年，也是带着全家的期望来京考试，因为那差乱导致落得这般田地，如何向老家父母交代？要是当时没有行得太远就好了，要是当时没鬼使神差地掉进狐狸窟，不就没那麻烦了……不管考得怎么样，至少也不至于是现在这样……

哎，那狐仙还说什么一举得名，皇亲国戚，看来我这番确实无缘，惹得人家不高兴，这运确是失去了。

热症这几天倒是退去得快，李敏亨也开始喝了点小酒。正当他微醺时，偏巧碰上大考放榜。

李敏亨凑上去，努力睁开眼睛看榜，籍贯……姓名……他李敏亨的名字正写在那榜上！

这一下子李敏亨酒意都清醒了，仿佛失落的运势都回来了。

这一鼓作气的势头降下来，确实拦也拦不住。直到殿试面见圣上，李敏亨如有神助，对答如流。不日便传出李敏亨高中状元的喜讯。

皇榜可比书信快得多，这头李知县还在家中坐，就知京城的敏亨摘得榜首。家中上下喜气洋洋，街里街坊连日来议论不停。

圣上交代六部为几位金榜题名的才俊拟官职，当晚宫宴，皇嗣皆列席。圣上在宫宴之上题一绝对，左右默不作声，只李敏亨对出下联，得圣上嘉奖，并赐御酒。这一着便令公主属意李敏亨。这新官职的旨意还未到，皇恩便又降临到李敏亨面前。

李敏亨此番是为朝中新秀，又无什么背景靠山，因此是有些好门路之人将口信报传于他。李敏亨给了几钱赏银随手打发了人，自己却像丢了魂一般。听闻公主去圣上面前请愿说非状元敏亨不嫁，换了平常的状元郎或许早已喜上眉梢，可李敏亨翻来覆去想的还是狐仙丢下的话。他当然自认并非「一心想娶公主」，只道缘分自有天定，并不曾想这公主却一心奔着他来。一梦醒转，圣旨已到眼前，李敏亨也没有理由抗婚，只好就这样应下来。

因是公主下嫁，李敏亨不能像约好的一样去家书，叫东赫来上京。现在李家上下要迎皇恩，李夫人月份见长，身子不便，因此只能由东赫和父亲一同进京。

说巧不巧，知县和李东赫刚抵达京城，后脚京城内的那怡琅狐仙就来到李知县父子的落脚处拜访了。

赵怡琅先是瞟了李东赫一眼，再打量打量李知县，也没客气，到了夜里她的脾性就像收不住一般。

“你们李家皆是有缘之人，我才来多此一举。常人都道官运亨通，位极人臣乃是吉事，可是这样的大运在你家可不是吉运，哪怕皇宫里的一个瓦片，都是断断沾不得的。”

“你大公子来京时，我已会过他的面，都叫他不可以娶公主，他两耳不闻。他若是娶了，你一家必有灾难。只有灵物 **金斗笠** 可解此祸。”

东赫和父亲相望。李知县还未回答，李东赫便脱口而出，“一定会用金斗笠救全家平安。”

李父便又皱眉，他先是看了看快嘴回话的东赫，又转向赵怡琅，“仙娘可知这灵物金斗笠何处可以取得？”

赵怡琅道：“我只知那是观世音菩萨的宝具，或可解宫内那些不可说之物。前朝我曾在那宠妃身上许多年，偏偏宫里招来了那么个脏东西。我嫌碍眼睛，也是玩够了，就从宫里溜出来自在了。”

十五年前，曾传宫中娴妃赵氏突病暴毙……李知县低声念叨着，而李东赫年纪尚小并未曾听说过这样的传言，所以只是怀着诧异听着。

赵怡琅走后，李知县关紧门窗，握着李东赫的胳膊掐了又掐。

“爹爹干什么？东赫手疼。”李东赫脸上摆出龇牙咧嘴的表情。

“为父多少感到有些奇怪，东赫，她怎得认得出我们家的「缘分」？”

“或许那赵仙娘是有些耳聪目明……我不太懂这些呢。”

李知县又是深深看了一眼李东赫，“罢了，你年纪还小，不要为这种事忧心。”

“不过你怎么那么口快就回答她金斗笠的事情？你可知那金斗笠哪里去寻？”

“去求观世音菩萨，不就是了？”李东赫道，“要我上普陀，下南海，为了敏亨哥哥，为了父亲母亲，这点事我还不能做？”

金斗笠，金斗笠……这世间可还有金斗笠呢？

一父一子，各怀心事。

>待续


End file.
